Accepter
by IsaWyatt
Summary: Suite des 2 OS de Black-life-punk. Voilà vingt ans qu'Edward a quitté Bella pour vivre son éternité avec Tanya. P.O.V Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà la suite de deux OS que j'ai lu Choix et Eternité écrit par black-life-punk. Je vous les conseille, ils sont géniaux et en plus ça lui fera très plaisir j'en suis sûre.  
**

**A part Thomas aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, suivant les avis je ferais peut être une suite qui pourra clore véritablement l'histoire. Pour le moment les 3 OS écrit sont du point de vue de Bella.  
**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

* * *

Je ne pensais pas revenir ici un jour et pourtant me voilà respirant ses senteurs florales et regardant toute cette verdure qui ont tous deux bercés une partie de ma vie. Notre clairière n'a vraiment pas changé, à part Nessie c'est l'une des seules choses qui nous appartient encore à tout les deux.

Voilà maintenant vingt ans que tu es partis avec Tanya, j'ai réussi à surmonter ma douleur enfin je le pensais jusqu'à ce qu'_il _me pose la question, question que tu m'avais toi-même posé quelques semaines avant de partir. _Il _c'est Thomas, l'homme de mon éternité, je suis certaine que tu ne l'apprécierais pas avec son caractère joyeux comme Emmett. Si quand j'étais encore humaine l'on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureuse d'un homme qui serait le parfait mélange de Jasper et d'Emmett je ne l'aurais pas cru . Il a beau passer son temps à plaisanter et à sourire je sais très bien qu'il a un passer lourd à porter. Quand il pose ses yeux sur moi je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, là ou toi tu étais mon oxygène quand j'étais humaine, lui il est mon …sang. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer d'une autre manière, il met vital sans lui je ne suis rien, il s'occupe de ma fille comme toi tu l'aurais fait.

C'est égoïste de dire que Nessie est ma fille et non la notre mais j'ai tellement partagé avec elle que pour moi tu n'es que son géniteur, elle aussi te considère comme tel. Elle a atteint sa majorité et est magnifique avec ses boucles cuivrés et ses yeux verts elle en fait chavirer plus d'un, il y a quelques années elle a insisté pour connaître notre histoire, je lui ai raconté sans rien omettre, je n'ai rien dit qui pourrait lui faire prendre parti, elle sait que je ne t'ais pas chercher pour t'annoncer ma grossesse et elle ne m'en veut pas. Pour elle c'est Thomas son père et toi tu es mon ancien amour, celui qui m'a détruit. Quand j'ai rencontré Thomas c'est elle qui m'a poussé vers lui, elle voulait que je sois heureuse, que je « vive ». Tu sais l'éternité c'est long surtout quand on est seul, Nessie est grande maintenant.

Mais revenons à la raison de ma présence dans ce lieu qui habite et protège de nombreux souvenirs. Thomas m'a demandé en mariage, toutes femmes et vampires normalement constitué auraient sautaient de joie imaginant un mariage comme dans les films mais comme tu le sais je ne suis et ne serai jamais normalement constitué. Je n'ai pu lui répondre oui et j'en suis étonnement soulagé, je l'aime trop pour le faire souffrir. Il m'aime et me comprend, il sait que j'ai cette arrière goût d'inachevé dans la bouche, c'est pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui. Je pensais quand venant ici j'exorciserais notre amour mais pourtant j'avais tord et je l'ai compris en arrivant dans la clairière. Bien sur il y aura toujours une partie de moi qui t'aimera mais cette partie c'est Nessie, rien en moi n'est comme avant, tout ce que je possède Bella Swan ne l'avait pas. Nessie est le fruit de notre amour qui s'est achevé prématurément, je ne regrette pas cette séquence de ma vie malgré son lot de souffrance et de pleurs car j'ai grandis, j'ai pu évolué.

Je respire une dernière fois l'odeur du freesia en portant ma main droite à mon poignet, au moment ou j'expire mes doigts trouvent le fermoir. Le bracelet que tu m'avais offert tombe au sol et un sourire apparaît sur mon visage, un sourire vrai, je n'en avais pas eu depuis vingt ans. J'ai comme l'impression qu'un poids énorme a disparut de mon cœur, je suis prête. Il m'aura fallut du temps mais j'ai finalement réussi, quand je te reverrais parce que l'on se reverra je n'éprouvais ni tristesse,ni regrets juste du soulagement.

Mon regard fait le tour de la clairière, je me retourne lui tournant le dos par la même occasion. Je m'élance vers Nessie, vers Thomas, vers mon éternité tout simplement parce que maintenant je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Edward pendant vingt ans j'ai essayé de fuir mon passé pensant que c'était la solution alors qu'en faîtes il me suffisait seulement de l'accepter. Tu vois je n'ai même plus mal en prononçant ton prénom.

_**« Il faut accepter les déceptions passagères, mais conserver l'espoir pour l'éternité. »**_

**Citation de Martin Luther King.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**


	2. Chapter 2

Des yeux dorés, un nez droit et fin, des pommettes hautes, une bouche pulpeuse, des dents droites et blanches. De belles courbes, des jambes longues,fines,musclées. Un visage d'ange avec un corps de démon, voilà l'image que me renvoyait mon miroir depuis cent ans maintenant. Cent ans de perfection, de damnation et presque cent ans de bonheur, quatre-vingt-dix pour être précise.

-Isabella es-tu prête? M'appela un ténor envoûtant, je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir et quittais la pièce pour rejoindre mon mari qui patientait posté face à la magnifique baie vitrée présente dans notre chambre. En m'entendant entrer il se détourna de la vue,un millième de seconde plus tard il était face à moi avec un sourire enjôleur, je n'eus aucun mal à percevoir de la satisfaction dans ses pupilles, de la satisfaction et du désir voilà ce qui l'animait.

De la satisfaction parce qu'il sait que je lui appartient corps et âme, depuis notre mariage nous vivons le bonheur absolu, mes démons ayant disparu nous profitons de notre éternité comme n'importe quel autre couple amoureux. Thomas connaît mon histoire comme je connais la sienne et ce soir il est bien décidé à montrer à mon ancien amour que j'ai réussi à avancer et à revivre sans lui.

Du désir parce que la robe que je porte révèle assez de ma peau pour le rendre fou mais pas suffisamment pour être vulgaire, rouge elle dévoila la quasi-totalité de mon dos alors que sur le devant elle me fait un magnifique décolleté, ma jambe droite est presque entièrement découverte par l'échancrure que cette robe possède.

Pendant son inspection j'en profitais pour moi aussi l'observer, il était vêtu d'un costume noir avec une chemise blanche dont trois boutons ne sont pas boutonnés révélant son torse musclé que je passe des heures à caresser, griffer même mordre quand l'envie m'en prend. Inconsciemment je me mordis la lèvre inférieure essayant de résister à mes pulsions, chose dont il se rendit compte puisque son sourire devenu insolent, que ses yeux tout aussi dorés que les miens me provoquèrent, il fit un léger mouvement de la tête faisant ainsi bouger les quelques mèches brunes qui lui tombaient élégamment sur le front qui était parfait comme le reste de sa personne.

-Il faudrait mieux que l'on y aille sinon je pense que tu vas me violer. N'oublies pas que nous devons quitter la réception à minuit pour prendre l'avion. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de s'éloigner de moi il la mordit délicatement me faisant pousser un grognement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé il me tendit son bras m'invitant à le suivre.

Quelques jours auparavant Thomas m'avait fait la surprise de réserver deux billets en partance pour Londres, mon mari savait que l'un de mes rêves était de visiter cette ville magnifique.

Nous marchions tranquillement, silencieux profitant de la présence de l'autre avant de rentrer dans la cage aux lions. Qu'est ce que Nessie avait bien pu penser en se fiançant avec Nahuel le petit protégé des Volturis? Voilà une semaine que Thomas et moi étions arrivés au château de Volterra pour aider à la préparation de cette soirée ou les fiançailles de Nahuel et Renesmée seront annoncés, voilà aussi une semaine qu'à chaque fois que j'empruntais le couloir principale mon regard fut une fois de plus attiré par le tableau représentant Marcus et sa femme.

-Encore entrain d'admirer Marcus? Murmura Thomas d'une voix amusé. Je ne répondis pas à sa provocation me contentant de fixer encore plus intensément le tableau, je ne m'aperçus pas immédiatement que nous nous étions arrêtés face à ce tableau que me fascinait plus que de raison.

-Savais-tu ma chère qu'il existe une légende par rapport à ce tableau? Je détournais le regard pour le plongé dans celui de mon mari, je secouais la tête en signe de négation.

-En apprenant la mort de Didyme le peintre de ce tableau affirma que seul un couple réellement amoureux pourra fixer ce tableau comme nous le faisons actuellement. Selon lui l'amour pure que partageait Marcus et sa femme ne doit être partager qu'avec ceux qui peuvent le comprendre.

-C'est magnifique. Je lui souriais tendrement. Comment connais-tu cette histoire? Lui demandais-je doucement de peur de briser la magie de l'instant, la magie du tableau.

-N'oublies pas que j'ai fais partie des Volturis avant de te rencontrer. Je connais leur histoire, leur légendes, les envies d'Aro surtout pourquoi croit-tu que j'ai hésité avant de te le présenter? Je savais parfaitement qu'avec un don comme le tien tu attirerais forcément son attention.

Nous recommencions à marcher, nous dirigeant vers la salle de bal. La plupart des vampires seraient là avec leur familles, les Cullen y seront mais je n'ai pas peur je suis même impatiente de retrouver ma meilleure amie que j'ai fuis en apprenant ma grossesse, il y a de cela cent ans.

L'annonciateur placé à l'entrée de la salle ne nous demanda pas notre nom, nous reconnaissant

-Monsieur Thomas et Madame Isabella Izzani. Les portes s'ouvrirent nous révélant la salle, de nombreux convives se retournaient nous regardant passer. Thomas était l'un des gardes les plus actifs des Volturis dépassant même Jane et Alec, un jour il m'avait appris qu'il connaissait Carlisle mon ex-futur beau père et Eleazar l'un des membres du clan à Tanya, je ne lui en avais pas voulu de me l'avoir caché.

Toujours aux bras de mon mari, je me dirigeais vers la table d'honneur.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Aro a fait installer des tables. Dis-je à Thomas. _Après tout ne pouvons-nous pas rester debout pendant une éternité sans ressentir la moindre fatigue?_

Il lève les yeux aux ciel et sourit ne répondant pas à ma question mais après tout avec Aro il fallait s'attendre à tout. Arrivés devant la table Thomas me tira ma chaise et m'aida à m'installer comme tout vrai gentleman. J'aperçus Nessie et Nahuel à la droite d'Aro, l'écoutant porter son toast.

-Mes chers amis, merci de vous être joint à nous, grande famille des Volturis pour fêter cet évènement. Mon fils Nahuel à la grande chance et l'honneur de se marier avec la belle, la magnifique, la terrible Renesmée Alice Izzani.

A mes côtés Thomas éclata de rire, je me tournais vers lui le dévisagent comme la plupart des vampires présents, je me tourne vers Aro souhaitant qu'il ne soit pas fâché par l'exubérance de mon mari mais lui aussi souriait visiblement amusé par la situation.

-Thomas mon ami venez donc me rejoindre ta charmante compagne et toi. Après tout Renesmée est votre fille.

Nous nous levions sous le regard de la salle, inconsciemment je me dis que mon ancienne famille doit elle aussi m'observer, se posant des tas de questions.

-Aro a toujours eut d'incroyables idées en ce qui concerne la vengeance. Dit Thomas en se dirigeant vers les trônes.

-Que veux tu dire? Le questionnais-je. _En quoi et de quoi Aro pouvait-il bien se venger?_

-Malgré ses envies de pouvoir Aro a et aura toujours des principes, la fidélité en fait partie. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ton don ou de ce que Cullen t'a fait mais Aro ne désire même plus l'avoir dans sa garde. Cela peut te surprendre Isabella mais Aro t'apprécies et pas seulement pour ton pouvoir. Tu es ma femme et malgré mon départ du clan Volturi j'en fais et j'en ferais toujours partie, tu en fais donc toi aussi partie par alliance.

Aro, Nessie et Nahuel nous attendaient en souriant, ils avaient probablement suivis notre conversation.

-Isabella permets moi de te dire que tu es divine. Nous en disant cela Aro me prend la main pour finalement la relâcher la seconde d'après une moue mi joyeuse, mi frustré aux lèvres.

-Tu es toujours aussi insondable, tu es vraiment fascinante. Thomas t'as femme est une perle, ne la laisses surtout pas s'enfuir.

Thomas passa un bras possessif autour de ma taille.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Aro. Mais dis moi j'ai entendu di…

Je n'écoutais pas leur conversation, j'avais perçu une odeur que je connaissais. Me sentant observer je tournais la tête cherchant le responsable pour finalement tomber sur plusieurs paires d'yeux dorés me fixant, attendant visiblement une réaction de ma part. Je me contentais de regarder celle qui avait été plus qu'un soutient pour moi à une époque., je fis un mouvement de tête désignant un coin reculé de la pièce. Elle hocha la tête me montrant son accord.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu vas m'abandonner sauvagement. Dis Thomas d'un ton faussement défaitiste.

-Je suis vraiment une mauvaise femme, j'ose laisser mon mari pour aller parler à une amie. Vraiment préparez le bûché, je dois être punie.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Allez vas-y femme avant que je ne change d'avis. Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux aux ciels.

-Aro s'il vous plaît surveillez qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtise. Nessie utilises le code d'urgences si il fait une bêtise irréversible. Dictais-je.

Avant de m'éloigner du groupe j'embrassais mon mari avec tout l'amour que je lui portais. Je traversais la salle, arrivé à destination je me plaçais face à elle, mon petit lutin qui ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. J'ouvris mes bras ou elle se précipita me serrant dans ses bras de tel manière que si j'avais été encore humaine je serais probablement morte.

-Bella…Bella j'arrive pas à croire que c'est bien toi. Dit-elle à toute vitesse, elle se détacha de moi pour toucher mon visage.

-Alice c'est bien moi. Riais-je alors qu'elle pinçait mes joues, elle me lâcha et se recula avec un air coupable pensant probablement que j'étais fâché. Je lui pris la main et entrelaçais nos doigts, finalement un sourire éblouissant remplaça sa moue.

-Viens que je te présente deux des trois personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Je la tirais en direction des trônes ou se trouvait toujours mon mari, ma fille, mon futur gendre et Aro.

-Deux des trois? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui vu que la troisième se trouve à mes côtés. Lui répondis-je en resserrant ma prise sur sa main. Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-Bella attends..je..j'ai..je ne comprends pas. Ce qu'Aro a dit est vrai? Pourquoi cette jeune fille s'appelle Renesmée Alice? T'es vraiment marié? Pour la faire taire je posais un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Écoutes moi Alice. Oui tout ce qu'a dit Aro est vrai sur le fait que Renesmée est ma fille biologique et aussi sur le fait que je suis marié à Thomas. Des tas de choses ont changés en cent ans. Allez viens ta filleule nous attend. Ça fait quand même cent ans qu'elle veut rencontrer sa marraine.

-Je suis sa marraine? Tu aurais pu me le dire je me serais mieux habillé! Bella, t'exagères! Que va-t-elle penser de moi maintenant? Paniqua-t-elle. Je ne pus cacher mon rire, elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pas drôle Isabella Marie je ne sais pas quoi!

-Izzani, Alice, Izzani. Complétais-je. Elle hocha la tête le regard effrayé. Ne la voyant toujours pas bouger je pris les choses en main en la tirant vers l'estrade.

Thomas qui discutait toujours avec Aro nous tournait le dos mais il se tourna quand Aro nous désigna d'un geste. Alice en le voyant, murmura:- Waouhh.

-Je sais mon mari est sexy. Dis-je faussement défaitiste.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres quand Renesmée nous sauta dessus ou plutôt sauta sur Alice.

-Oh mon dieu marraine ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à préparer mon mariage, je suis sûre et certaine que tu as des goûts excellents en ce qui concerne les robes de mariée. Et puis il faudra que les bouquets soient parfaits; et trouver l'endroit. Nahuel et moi ne souhaitons pas le faire à l'église, ça serait trop bizarre même pour des demi-vampire. Mais j'y pense tu ne connais pas Nahuel. Oh là la je m'emmêle vraiment les pinceaux mais c'est tellement tu es tellement Waouhh. Oui c'est ça Waouhh. Ce mot enfin onomatopée définit parfaitement la situation.

Je ne me retins plus et éclatais de rire face à l'air enjoué de ma fille, de ses paroles embrouillés mais surtout face au visage totalement choqué et dépassé d'Alice. Je tapotais le dos de cette dernière.

-Je sais, je sais. J'ai accouché d'une mini toi en pire. Une vrai pipelette. Allez bonne chance marraine. Me moquais-je gentiment. Renesmée posa ses mains sur ses hanches et me fusilla de son regard émeraude.

-Il vaut mieux être une pipelette qu'être aussi têtu que toi. Rappelles-moi combien de temps tu as mis avant d'accepter de sortir avec papa? Dix ans, maman, dix ans.

Alice me regarda la bouche ouverte, j'haussais les épaules.

-Deux choses petite, un je n'étais et ne suis pas une femme facile. De deux je suis ta mère et je me moque bien du fait que tu sois la futur princesse de Volterra. Refaits-moi un affront comme celui que tu viens de me faire et je te botte le cul devant la salle entière.

Je faisais tout pour ne pas rire devant l'air choqué de ma fille peu habitué à ce que je lui parle comme ça. Thomas derrière elle ne se gênait pas pour montrer son amusement attirant ainsi l'attention d'Alice qui osa parler.

-Tu dois être Thomas, enchantée je suis Alice…. Commença-t-elle.

-…Marie Brandon Whithlock Hale Cullen. Termina mon mari, il lui tendit la main mais Alice qui avait retrouvé son peps lui sauta dessus et l'étreint fortement. Quand elle s'éloigna de lui elle reproduit les même geste qu'elle avait eut envers moi en lui touchant le visage, le tournant pour le voir sous tout les angles.

-Pas mal, pas mal du tout. Me dit-elle tenant toujours le visage de mon mari lui pressant les joues, étant plus petite que lui elle l'avait forcé à se baisser.

-Je sais, je sais. Et encore t'as rien vu. Répondis-je n'ayant pas du tout l'intention d'aider mon mari à se sortir de cette situation délicate. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ma fille, toujours prête à me contredire.

-Marraine tu ferais mieux de le lâcher, Jasper risque de ne pas apprécier.

Alice arrêta son inspection.

-Comment connais-tu Jasper? Questionna-t-elle. Oh mon dieu Jasper, je lui avais dis que je revenais vite et ça fais une demi-heure. S'affola-t-elle. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se trouve face à la salle ou les convives discutaient ne se préoccupant pas de notre petit groupe, je désignais sa famille qui eux aussi discutaient tout en gardant un œil sur nous.

J'agitais ma main dans leur direction en souriant. Je pus voir Emmett fou de joie répondre à mon salut, suivit de près par les autres membres des Cullen, seul Edward et Tanya ne savaient pas comment réagir. Alice paraissait déchirer entre retrouver sa famille et rester encore discuter avec moi, sa filleule et mon mari qui était étrangement silencieux.

Je me tournais vers lui qui fixait mon ancienne famille, je lâchais la main d'Alice pour lui prendre la sienne attirant son regard sur moi. Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds j'effleurais ses lèvres des miennes.

-Je t'aime ne l'oublies jamais. Il sourit se collant davantage à moi.

-Allons-y. Répondit-il.

-Tu es sûre? Demandais-je, je ne voulais pas qu'il se force pour moi, pour me faire plaisir. Je ne souhaitais qu'il se sente obligé de rencontre mon ex fiancé.

-Oui je suis sûre. Je sais qu'il ne représente plus rien pour toi ma Bella mais il t'as tellement fait souffrir alors que tu étais encore humaine que j'ai et j'aurais toujours l'envie de le démembrer. Me dit-il en bougeant son nez contre le mien, geste enfantin qui me faisait toujours craquer.

Je lui souris en posant une main sur sa joue, il la prit et embrassa ma paume. Alice me reprit la main pour m'entraîner vers sa famille, ma main toujours dans celle de Thomas je le tirais à mon tour, de son autre main il tenait Renesmée qui tenait elle-même Nahuel. Les vampires s'écartaient sur notre passage en nous dévisageant d'une manière tout sauf discrète, une fois de plus je gardais la tête haute, le visage totalement impassible.

Je voyais les visages de la famille Cullen devenir choqué, je devinais que Nessie devait en être la cause. Arrivés la bas Alice se jeta dans les bras de Jasper, face à face nous nous observions tous ne sachant comment réagir. Carlisle s'avança vers nous et tendit la main.

-Thomas, Bella je suis très heureux de vous revoir. Il nous sourit de manière rassurante faisant descendre la tension d'un seul coup.

-Carlisle, mon ami, le plaisir est partagé. Je pense que tu connais ma femme Bella mais permets-moi de te présenter ma fille Resnesmée et mon futur gendre Nahuel.

-Re..nes..mée? Murmura Esmée songeuse, j'étais sûre qu'elle serait la première à se rendre compte de la particularité que possédait le prénom de ma fille.

Je me décidais à prendre la parole, m'avançant jusqu'à Esmée je lui pris les mains.

-Oui Esmée, Renesmée le mélange parfait de Renée et d'Esmée. Elle se mit à sangloter en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

-Oh…Bella.. Bel….je ne pensais pas te revoir. Nous croyions que tu étais morte. Et te voilà ce soir plus belle que jamais avec ton mari et ta petite fille. Son corps était secoué par les sanglots, j'essayais de la calmer en lui caressant le dos en faisant des mouvements circulaires, apaisants.

Esmée se calma me permettant de prendre les autres membres de sa famille dans ses bras, Rosalie me chuchota des excuses à l'oreille, Jasper me dit que je lui avais manqué, Emmett me dit une blague, Carlisle me félicita et Alice réclama un câlin.

Face à Edward je ne sus comment réagir, je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui c'est vrai mais devais-je pour autant le prendre dans mes bras? Lui serrer la main? Lui faire la bise? Il me fixa.

-Tu aurais du me le dire. Dit-il simplement son regard passa sur Resnesmée.

-Pourquoi? Pour te voir débarquer à Forks avec Tanya. Tu m'aurais pris ma fille me disant que vous étiez tout les deux plus apte à l'élever. Ou alors tu aurais pris la fuite une fois de plus voyant mon état pendant ma grossesse.

-Ton état? Me demanda Carlisle. Je me tournais vers Renesmée qui compris mon appel silencieux et tendit sa main à Carlisle.

-Puis-je? Ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de Carlisle elle posa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci que se figea et se tendit. Edward qui lisait dans ses pensés eut un gémissement de douleur face aux images que Renesmée transmettait.

-Que se passe-t-il? Questionna Tanya, je ne pris pas la peine de répondre évaluant les réactions de Carlisle.

-Nessie a un don qui est un dérivé de celui d'Edward. Il lit dans les pensées, elle transmet des images. Expliqua Thomas calmement. Attendant que Nessie est terminé je me blottis dans les bras de mon mari.

Ma fille se recula et se tourna vers Edward qui était figé.

-Que l'on soit bien clair tout les deux, tu n'es rien pour moi comme je ne suis rien pour toi. Thomas est mon père c'est lui qui m'a élevé avec maman pendant que toi tu batifolais avec ta blonde. C'est lui qui m'a amené chasser dans des terres inconnus et m'a fait découvrir des paysages dont je n'avais même pas conscience. C'est aussi lui qui a menacé Nahuel de le tuer si il osait me faire du mal, il m'aime et aime maman comme maman l'aime alors n'oses pas te ramener comme une fleur et mettre le bazar. Parce que géniteur ou pas, je te traquerais et te démembrerais sans une once de remords ou de culpabilité. Son ton était calme mais teintais de menace, je ne l'interrompis pas. Elle souhaitait dire ça depuis tant de temps que je n'avais pas le droit de m'en mêler.

A la fin de sa tirade elle le gifla et retourna auprès de Nahuel lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'ils partent en direction de la porte de la salle, prêts à quitter la réception donné pour leurs fiançailles. Edward se tenait la joue ne sachant pas comment réagir, les autres regardaient leur frère et Renesmée alors que Tanya se mit à grogner en direction de ma fille.

L'instinct maternelle prit le dessus et je réagis automatiquement en attrapant Tanya par la gorge. Le temps semblait figer alors que des tas de sentiments se bousculaient en moi mais les deux qui revenaient inlassablement étaient la colère et l'envie de la briser. Je n'aimais plus Edward et je me moquais de se qui pourrait lui arriver mais je n'oubliais pas qu'il m'avait laissé tomber pour la femme qui allait s'en prendre à ma fille, l'envie de la faire souffrir comme j'avais moi-même souffert augmentait en même temps que ma main se refermait sur sa gorge.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la porte, Renesmée avait bien entendu comme une partie des convives le grognement peu discret de sa _belle-mère. _Je luis fis signe de ne pas s'inquiéter malgré tout elle se tourna vers Nahuel qui fit signe à Démétri et Félix qui se tenaient contre un mur veillant à la sécurité de la famille royale. Thomas partit expliquer la situation à Aro qui suivait la scène de son trône de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

Les deux gardes se dirigèrent vers nous prenant conscience de la situation, je relâchais très doucement ma poigne plongeant mon regard dans celui énervé de Tanya, je m'approchais de son oreille consciente que malgré tout les autres entendraient ce que je souhaitais lui dire.

-Menaces une fois de plus ma fille et je te démembrerais tellement lentement que tu ton seul souhait sera que je t'achève. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance que la femme à qui tu as pris son petit ami se retrouve marié à l'ancien garde des Volturi connu pour son absence de pitié. Ne t'approches plus jamais de ma famille. Me reculant je la lâchais réellement me délectant de son regard de proie effrayé.

- Ça te tues de savoir que c'est moi qu'il aime, de savoir que c'est pour moi qu'il t'a abandonné comme une mal propre. Même si elle avait peur elle aussi souhaitait me dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur c'est pourquoi j'arrêtais les gardes d'une main.

-Non parce que je ne ressens plus rien pour lui, il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre mais je l'ai compris et je suis heureuse. Je mentirais si je disais ne pas avoir aimé Edward mais c'est avec Thomas que j'ai réellement découvert le sens du mot amour. Avant lui toutes les relations que j'ai pu avoir son minimes et ridicules. Tu n'es rien pour moi Tanya et je ne te laisserais pas gâcher la fête donner en l'honneur de ma fille et de mon futur gendre donc soit tu acceptes de suivre gentiment ses charmants messieurs soit ils emploieront la force, à toi de voir.

Elle résista quand Démétri l'attrapa part le bras.

-Y a-t-il un problème Mesdames? Je souris en me tournant vers la personne qui venait d'arriver. Jane semblait ennuyer rappelant l'air constant de Marcus depuis la mort de sa femme.

Ayant peut de subir la colère de l'adolescente Tanya se calma et suivit Démétri et Félix qui arboraient un sourire moqueur, Edward ne les suivit pas mais s'approcha de moi.

-Bella il faut qu'on parle. Je le regardais ennuyée.

-Tout à était dit Edward. Un éclat de tristesse passa brièvement dans ses prunelles se qui me permit de savoir à quoi il pensait. Avant d'arriver à me détacher de lui j'avais passer des jours à m'imaginer ce qui aurait put se passer si il n'avait pas choisi Tanya, lui aussi devait se demander quelle serait nos vies si sa décision aurait été différente. Serions-nous toujours ensemble? Aurions nous élevé Nessie ensemble? Aurions nous été heureux entouré des Cullen et de notre fille?

-En es-tu sur? Derrière moi Thomas s'approchait, il était temps d'abattre ma dernière carte pour clore définitivement cette partie de mon éternité.

-J'en suis sure et certaine. Edward arrêtes de vivre dans le passé tu te fais du mal. Ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets? Ne regrettes jamais tes choix. Tu as choisis Tanya alors retournes auprès d'elle et vis comme tu l'aurais fais si nous ne nous étions pas vu.

-Mais Renes… Je le coupais.

-N'est pas ta fille. Elle te l'a dit Edward tu n'es pour elle qu'une de mes connaissances de mon ancienne vie, de Bella Swan et non d'Isabella Izzani.

Il baissa la tête et partit rejoindre sa compagne. Thomas passa son bras autour de ma taille.

-Regrettes-tu? Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Je me tournais vers lui.

-Je ne regrette rien. Il sourit rassuré et m'embrassa.

-Il est temps d'y aller sinon nous allons rater notre avion. Je me tournais vers les Cullen.

-Il est l'heure de se dire au revoir.

-Déjà? Murmura Alice triste. Je hochais la tête et prit dans mes bras chacun des membres de cette famille qui m'avait tant apporté gardant ma meilleure amie pour la fin. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je collais nos fronts et entrelacés nos doigts.

-Nous nous reverrons.

-Tu me le promets?

-Oui après tout nous avons l'éternité devant nous, le temps importe peu. Je m'éloignais d'elle et attrapais la main tendue de mon mari qui avait déjà fait ses au revoirs.

Alors que nous passions tout les deux la porte j'entendis mon ancienne famille éclatait de rire surement à cause d'une blague d'Emmett. Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage et je serrais la main de mon mari avant de repasser devant le tableau de Marcus et Didyme.

Oh oui nous avions l'éternité.

_**Il n'est rien de plus précieux que le temps, puisque c'est le prix de l'éternité.**_

_**Louis Bourdaloue.

* * *

**_

_**Et voilà c'est la fin de la série des 4 O.S. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez pris beaucoup de plaisir à le lire.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Dolphina31.**_


End file.
